


Jawline

by AnnaHawk



Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk
Summary: You're mesmerized by Frank's jawline
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), Frank Castle/Reader
Series: Always time for coffee Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690771
Kudos: 40





	Jawline

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful post](https://neatmonsterr.tumblr.com/post/636054018683240448/jon-bernthal-alphabetj-is-for-jawline) by Neatmonster on [Tumblr](https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/post/636156875823628288/jawline).

Frank is sitting on the couch, leaning over the coffee table as he cleans various weapons with extreme care. 

You’ve been sitting against one of the armrests of the couch, your feet tucked under Frank’s thighs, while reading a new book. 

Your eyes had kept leaving the page that you’re on to stare at Frank’s profile instead. You’d tried to keep your focus on the story unfolding between your hands but your mind wouldn’t let you. Without meaning to, your eyes landed again and again on Frank’s face. More precisely, on his jawline. 

Frank had shaved off his three weeks old beard earlier today, so that his jawline is looking sharp and pronounced in the living room light. As much as you love Frank with a full beard, you can’t help being mesmerized by the clean cut angle his jaw makes right now. You hadn’t touched his face since he’d shaved and your fingers are starting to itch with the need to feel his skin. To feel if it’s as smooth and soft as it looks, despite the strong bone structure underneath. 

“’s the book no good?” Frank suddenly asks, startling you out of your daydreaming state. 

You blink a few times and realize that Frank hasn’t stopped cleaning his weapons. Sometimes, you believe that Frank could feel anyone’s eyes on him even if a person were to be standing behind him. 

You clear your throat.

“No, it’s actually pretty good,” you answer, letting your eyes go back to the book. It’s true, the book really _is_ good, but you wouldn’t be able to tell Frank what’s going on right now if he’d ask you. 

You manage to read for about two minutes before your eyes are back on Frank’s face. You bite your lower lip, worrying it, as your mind slowly starts wandering again. The clean jaw and Frank’s focus on his weapons are doing things to you. You don’t want to disturb him in what he’s doing, but you want nothing more than to lean forward and sink your teeth into that beautiful jaw, right before licking over the bite. 

It’s when you’re imagining the feel of his smooth skin between your legs, that you notice that Frank’s calling your name.

“What?” you ask dazedly, managing to make eye contact at last. 

This time, Frank’s attention is on you fully, his eyebrows lifted questioningly. He frowns at you curiously, but remains quiet. It’s when you’re starting to blush as you realize where your mind had gone, that Frank’s face breaks into a smirk. He turns his upper body into your direction and leans forward, putting a hand between the couch cushion and your thigh. 

“Thinkin’ of somethin’ more interestin’ to do?” 

That man is too perceptive for your own good. 

You chuckle though, not really minding that you’ve been found out. That’s why, still smiling, you put a finger into the collar of Frank’s Henley and tug him further down to you.

“I could definitely think of a few things I’d like to do instead of reading,” you admit, right before doing what you’d been wanting to do for the last hour. 


End file.
